


Are you ready for a perfect storm, once you're mine, there's no going back

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Andrea does it all, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, No cheating, Polyamory, Suicide mention, Top Kara Danvers, as an alien it seems only fair, but i promise nothing will happen or written in any detailed way, first things first, i gave kara the ability to be a pro in languages, lots of pinning, next to two billionaires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: When Andrea came back to National to purchase CatCo, old feelings for Lena dwelled back to the surface, the Luthor feeling the exact same way. The only problem was the Kara Danvers already stole her heart. And yet it didn’t seem to be a problem after all, when she saw the sexual tension between her Superhero and first Love.Months later they are in an established Polyamorous relationship, living together like they are not the most powerful threesome that anyone could ever come across: billionaire CEO, billionaire businesswoman and philanthropist, mixed together with a mighty portion of superhero.Plus problems every other relationship come across as well:  Kidnapping, Alien invasion, Poisoning and Mind Control.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Are you ready for a perfect storm, once you're mine, there's no going back

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Humpday!

It was late.  
  
_Too_ late.  
  
It was close to midnight, when she tried to sneak into her their apartment.  
  
At 9 o’clock Lena asked her to hurry up, before Kara would come and force her to leave her office, as they both missed her terribly. That was three hours ago and by the looks of it, the dark apartment was quite the giveaway, they both fell asleep waiting for her. The small light on the table was left on; it was always switched on, for whoever came in late, like a beacon.  
  
Andrea couldn't help it; Obsidian North took all her time and energy, the VR Lenses needed to be immaculate. She couldn't fail; she wouldn't, not this time. She was about to lose herself, but she would not follow her father’s footsteps. The deadline came closer with each day and the closer she got, the more she could feel how she was falling apart.  
  
Her girlfriend's understood that, but understanding didn't mean liking it. Lena understood her on so many levels, as she wasn't better, but this wasn't a competition, Andrea knew how distracted she was and tense and scared and so many other things, things, she didn’t want to think about, _again_.  
  
She took a deep breath, taking in the quiet and calm surroundings. It always felt like a huge burden dropped from her shoulder, as soon as she walked through those doors.  
  
The brunette was about to take her heels off when she heard movements.  
  
"You're late." It wasn't an accusation; it was a statement, from a sleepy Kryptonian.  
  
"I'm sorry." She was and wasn't. Andrea forgot about time and space when she was working and part of her wanted to stay in her office, but she couldn't. She knew she made the right decision when Kara walked towards her, in a silly white t-shirt and jogging bottoms, looking so kissable with her messy blonde hair and sleep covered ocean blue eyes. They were the same height with her wearing high heels, it was so much better for kissing, but nothing Kara agreed with on a daily basis. Here Andrea thought she would get a kiss, already preparing her whole body for it, but instead the blonde dropped to her knees, slowly massaging her calves, taking those death traps of her feet.  
  
"They are going to kill you one day."  
  
Andrea nodded, trying so hard not to moan, when strong warm hands massaged her legs, holding onto strong shoulders to support herself. God, did she have any idea how _good_ that felt? She never took her high hells off, not even when she sat behind her test, she was too committed to even think about that, so this, this felt nice.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be there to protect me."  
  
Kara stood up way too slowly, a satisfying smile on her lips with the three inches she just gained in height difference compared to her girlfriend, before she leaned in.  
  
"Always."  
  
_Finally._  
  
She sighed into the kiss, ice-cold hands resting on the muscular neck of the person, who had always the perfect body temperature. Kara pulled her closer on her hips; Andrea was pressed against her muscular frame, relaxing more and more into her embrace. She stood on her tiptoes, the second the blonde undid the zipper on her skirt. As expected, Kara lifted her up, like always when she came home so late, making her feel like she was light as a feather, tired legs clinging around her strong frame. The kiss got deeper, she willingly opened her mouth, let Kara lick into it, drawing out a dirty moan from her.  
  
Andrea speed things up, when the blonde blindly tried to open her blouse. Kara had her, the strong grip around her hips didn't go unnoticed, so the brunette took it upon herself to open her blouse as quickly as possible, batting her girlfriend's hands away.  
  
Andrea never thought her work bra was anything special, but Kara’s gaze dropped immediately when her blouse hit the floor. She had her days when she denied being a boobs girl, but looking at Lena and herself, it's was quite easy to filter out that she had a type, point proven when said boring work bra dropped to the floor.  
  
Strong muscular hands moved down to soft thighs, eyes still focused on the newly uncovered boobs. She wore a thong and Kara let her hands roam over every inch of naked skin. Andrea was melting in her touch, her hips moved into sweet nothing, sighing into her mouth just thinking about all the things those hands could do to her.  
  
"So that's the reason I wake up all by myself in a freezing room without my personal heater." Lena had bed hair, pouting at the view in front of view. She couldn't blame them, neither Kara nor Andrea, right now definitely not Kara.  
  
The blonde was about to put Andrea back on the floor, not meaning to give her _that_ kind of kiss, but Lena put her hand up before Kara could move.  
  
"Just be quick, I need sleep and you look like you need to let go for a moment." And she definitely had no energy to help or even watch.  
  
"Five minutes otherwise I'll kick you both out."  
  
Andrea wanted to protest, as this was technically _her_ Penthouse, but she decided not to challenge a sleepy Luthor.  
  
Lena disappeared back into their bedroom and Kara’s eyes were all over her. She really didn’t mean to do this; they had their thing when she would undress Andrea, helping her relax and take her to bed, not actually taking her.  
  
"Do you want to?" The crinkle between her brows was so visible to her, honestly questioning if said girlfriend wanted to be fucked by her. God, she was such a Dork. Kara has done everything right, since the moment Andrea came home, giving her exactly what she needed. No Lecture, not making sure if she ate or drink enough, making Andrea feel like she was coming home to her parents’ house, even though she loved this caring side about Kara, no, she manhandled her perfectly, so good, that Andrea forgot about her Day and could only think about those hands, that managed to touch every inch of her body.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Was this ever a serious question, especially right now? She was basically naked. Her boobs so close to Kara’s face. The only thing that covered Andrea's sensitive part was a very soaked thong and she was sure Kara didn't react any different to that. She tried ripping the thong herself, to prove a point, until the blonde put her index finger under the material and ripped it off her body.  
  
"That never fails to make my knees weak." She had to admit it out loud. None of this left her cold, not how Kara carried her, man handled her, touched her on all the right places, without breaking a sweat.  
  
"Yeah? What about that?" The blonde bite into her bottom lip, sneaking her hand in between Andreas legs. The intake of air indicated that she was on the right spot. Andrea could only nod, moving up slightly to open up even more for her dutiful girlfriend. She wouldn't need long. That was the last thing she expected to happen, but she definitely didn't mind the way those skilled fingers rubbed against her clit.  
  
"Please." Lena was right, she did need that and she realised about now how desperate she was. They both had to make it up to her. She was waiting in bed, while Andrea climbed Kara like a Christmas tree. The brunette was naked, Kara undressed her so quickly, so innocent, but she didn't mind, not when she was rubbing her so effectively, looking at her like _that_. Andrea had to do absolutely nothing, Kara had her, wouldn't let her fall for anything in the world. When the five minutes were almost up, she came, not as loud as she thought she would be, but just as intense, trying to look into those deep blue eyes that followed every one of her movements. Blonde hair was pulled back, her moan swallowed by a quick seal of lips, while Kara slowed down her moments, bringing her back down to the real world.  
  
"You feeling better Babe?" The blonde lazily put her hand back on her hips, trying not to let her hand wander again.  
  
Andrea nodded slightly, licking her lips absently, when she her feet touched the ground again, still supported by strong arms, until she signalled that she was able to stand on her own. That's when she realised that she was naked, while Kara was fully clothes. That's also when she realise how cold it was and all she wanted was to jump back into Kara’s embrace, but the Kryptonian was quicker, undressing herself, so Andrea ended up with the silly looking T-Shirt, while looking at the pair of jogging bottoms handed to her.  
  
"You are getting undressed now?"  
  
_Seriously._  
  
Kara only laughed, walking away dressed in black boy shorts,  
  
"Are you kidding me Kara? What in God's Name gotten into you?! Drea what have you done to her? You are better on your way or so help me God."  
  
The light brunette chuckled when she got dressed, enjoying the body heat that was still radiating off of Kara's Clothes. She refreshed herself in the bathroom, washing of this exhausting day, before she joined both her girlfriend's in bed. Kara was still half naked, laying on her front with Lena hanging onto her, until she acknowledged Andrea and moved to the side.  
  
"I missed you." A tired smile surrounded her lips before Andrea's leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Did everything work out?" Lena’s question was sincere, but right now Andrea did not want talk about work. Now all she wanted was to snuggle in between both her loved ones, since she had to be ready to go war in exactly six hours.   
  
"I will figure it out sooner than later." Andrea didn't know, not for sure, she could only hope for the best.  
  
"I'm sure you kicked ass." Lena gave a reassuring smile, making Andrea lean in for another kiss.  
  
"I'm going to kick someone's ass soon." Kara complained, mumbling in the pillow before she turned around.  
  
"is that so?" Andrea was tired, her legs more exhausted than before and this view did things to her, but what she needed more was a good rest.  
  
"You two behave. You owe me by the way, both of you. I am the only reason got laid today."  
  
"Whatever you say Luthor." Andrea laid halfway on top of Kara, squeezing Lena’s hand when she cuddled up from the other side.  
  
Kara was asleep already, Andrea mouthed to Lena that she loved her, both pulling up the duvet to cover themselves, plus the half-naked alien, falling asleep in sweet bliss.  
  


* * *

  
  
The CEO Alarm went off at 5am. Kara never got up that early, Superheroes got up with the sunrise.  
  
Andrea got up first, not always, but today she didn’t even hesitate to jump out of bed. She turned the Coffee machine on for Lena before she got in the shower. It was a short shower, ten minutes was short for her, Lena always took longer, while Kara, well, it could go from between one minute and forever. Her wet hair was hanging down; she already had her business dress on. Lena passed her a hot coffee, receiving a thankful kiss from the other woman.  
  
Mornings were quiet. Not because Kara slept, because both women already answered work emails and thinking about their day ahead, that never had been a problem. They all understood the importance of each other’s job. Some days it sucked, but they had days when they managed to finish on time, but not this week. Kara worked with Andrea at CatCo, Lena was just next Doors but yet, they have been days when not even Kara and Andrea managed to see each other just for a moment.  
  
"Relax."  
  
Andrea scoffed hearing that from Lena Luthor herself.  
  
"You're a Hypocrite." Lena was the worst. She didn't sleep, eat and got drunk at work. Andrea was just focused on the project.  
"I never liked seeing you like this." She was stressed, even that was an understatement. Her life was in danger. Her investors would kill her, not even Kara could save her from that.  
  
"I can't allow myself any mistakes. This has to be perfect." It needed to be, otherwise all this work would have been for nothing. She would be _nothing_.  
  
"It will be. You are, apart from myself, the smartest person I know. You are brilliant Andi, if anyone can do it, than you." Lena gave her a reassuring smile, before she went back to her phone, as she knew Andrea, she only could handle so much emotions.  
  
"She's right." Kara walked into the Kitchen, half naked with her eyes closed.  
  
"Why are you awake Honey?" Both CEOs said it in unison, not believing their eyes.  
  
"I smelled Coffee." Andrea had her coffee from back home, Lena had everything that was black, the brand did not matter. Kara liked Andrea’s one more, but she always pulled a face by the sugar amount she drown in there.  
  
"It's 5:15 Kar, you sure you want to be awake yet?" Lena couldn't stop biting her lip when she saw how grumpy she got, once she was aware that it was 5 o'clock in the morning.  
  
"No, but it's too late now." She sat next to Lena, head leaning against her shoulder.  
  
"Dios mío, at least throw something over. I can't concentrate." Andrea was watching the exchange, trying so hard to finish off this email, but she couldn't, not looking at this perfect body.  
  
"Oh am I distracting you Miss Rojas?" Kara purposely stretched to show of her abs more, laughing at the look her short-tempered girlfriend gave her.  
  
She went almost flying when Lena smacked her right on those ridiculous abs.  
  
"Stop winding her up and put on some clothes." Kara was changed within a second and it took her another three, walking towards Andrea, to apologise, which she did in perfect Spanish. She was very much aware, that languages were Kara’s thing, but not that good, not whispering sweet nothings in her ear, wanting to drag her back into the bedroom.   
  
"Take my coffee already you smooth talker." Kara was the sunshine both of them needed in their life and she made Andrea smile, even in moments when it was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"You look breath-taking in that dress." Andrea rolled her eyes, feeling a blush creeping to her cheeks already.  
  
"She's right." Kara bumped into Lena, both smiling at her. It was the sleeveless black and white one, making not only her ass look absolutely great, her boobs look fantastic in it.  
  
"Stop it you two, I can't concentrate." She grabbed her phone, shaking her head at those two idiots before she walked off. She needed to get ready and she wouldn't go anywhere with those two lovebirds over there.  
  
Lena went back to her phone, with Kara enjoying the rest of Drea's coffee. She really, really loved everything that argentina had to offer - food, drinks and women.  
  
"Are you okay?" There was no need for too much conversation that early in the morning, but not only one, but two CEOs were in a mood today.  
  
"I'm worried about her. She gets too fixated, aiming for perfection on a whole different level." Her phone was on the table, playing with her fingers instead.  
  
Kara could relate all too well. She saw her in the office every day, being so close day in day out to murder someone, anyone, who made the slightest mistake, it even made Kara work more immaculate than usually.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her." The blonde focused on both women regularly. Lena was aim to be kidnapped once a month, even though Andrea didn't saw a threat, Kara was always watching her.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're mine this afternoon." Lena could tell how Kara repeated her exact words in her mind and she waited. A little bit longer and...  
  
"Oh! The interview! Nia and me and you. Yes, I didn't forget." No, not at all. She did absolutely forget that her Boss/Girlfriend assigned her to do an Interview with said other Girlfriend and the Newbie from CatCo.  
  
"Yes Kara, you completely convinced me. Don't be late; I have a full agenda for today and back to back meetings. If you can't come, let me know, but better do, for your own health and safety." Lena quickly looked over to Andrea, who was still blow drying her hair in the other room. She would lose her mind if Supergirl had to be called in for an emergency today.  
  
"It would be much better for my health if it was just you and me in your office." Kara was smirking, staring at Lena, who had to bite her lip. They owed her, both of them, together, but not in her office. Not today.  
  
"Oh Darling, don't start something you can't finish." She didn't mean it make it sound as seductive as it might come across, but what Lena needed was nothing Kara could provide.  
  
"There is no time to start anything. Keep it in your pants Supergirl. Same for you, aren't you supposed to get ready?" And there she was - tense and stressed, before she even entered to office.  
  
"Keeping my hands to myself." The blonde put her hands in the air, proving her point while looking at Lena. They shared a knowing look, both women acknowledging not to push the issue any further.  
  
"Very good Kara." Andrea didn't even look at either of them, too busy typing in her phone, giving Kara her CEO Voice, the one she only used at CatCo.  
  
"Mis amores." The light brunette beauty leaned down, like it was the most normal thing in the world, still not looking up, getting a kiss on each cheek from both her girlfriend's, with that she left to apply her make up in bathroom, before her driver would pick her up.  
  
That was not her usual behaviour, but something that can be excused, as this always happened when Andrea got stressed out a little bit too much.  
  
"Please keep an eye on her. I hate it when she acts like that, like she's not good enough to take upon a project like this." Lena was worried, more than ever about Andrea’s wellbeing. And she should know - she usually drank too much scotch and did not eat, feeling dizzy will going through paperwork over and over again. But this was different, her father committed suicide over a failure in their company and Lena had no idea how she would react if that would happen to Drea. So she had Kara watching her like a hawk and listening to every conversation she had, in case they need to interfere and they definitely would.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to her." Kara let her finger glide of Andrea's coffee cup, the one she got her - may the forest be with you. Kara remembered the look she got for buying her that, stressing over thefact that she couldn't have that on her Desk at work, as everyone would figure out straight away it was Kara's, but it was her favourite cup, even now, dealing with problems at the company.  
  
Speaking of, the blonde suddenly jumped up and Lena needed no explanation - Supergirl Emergency. Not just any, it was Reign, nothing Lena or Andrea were aware of just yet.  
  
With Luthor being the last one standing, she was sitting by herself, not looking forward to the day ahead. It wouldn’t be an easy day, for any of them, she was already looking forward climbing back into bed, but that was the sweet bliss Lena found herself in, believing that tonight the future would look so much brighter than it did now.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
